1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the storage, application and weatherproofing of moisture-activated adhesive-backed packaging tape. More particularly, it relates to a method and device which makes use of moisture-activated adhesive-backed tape simpler and more effective, especially in the sealing of corrugated paperboard cartons.
2. The Prior Art
Moisture-activated adhesive-backed tape used as packaging tape typically comes in 600-foot rolls, with ten rolls per carton. When storing these rolls, high humidity can cause loss of adhesion. The humidity can also activate the tape, causing the entire roll to stick to itself and thus be unusable.
Another problem associated with packaging tape is its failure to adhere entirely to the corrugated cardboard surface. Frequently, the edges of the tape, although properly moistened, do not initially adhere to the package, and pressure must be applied by the individual over the length of the tape. As can be appreciated, if many packages are to be taped, it can be very time-consuming for the individual to run his hand over the length of the tape several times until it has adhered along its edges. This problem is of course amplified if the adhesive backing is subjected to high humidity before use.